


Heavenly

by itchyrug



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Just Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyrug/pseuds/itchyrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot. My first fic on this site. <br/>Loki gets a blowjob by Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

"yes oh yes..mmmm...like that.. OH YES!!! " The mortal really did have rather commendable skills in sucking cock, Loki thought vaguely between a gasp and moan.   
How Loki, the GOD of mischief was in Iron man's bed was still somewhat a mystery. But he was sure it had something to do with the silly mortal game called 'truth or dare'.   
However he was not going to deny the pleasure now that his cock was already down Stark's throat.   
Stark tugged at his balls, making him arch his back even more. Stark's hand was gripping him firmly at the base, the other hand digging into his inner thigh. His skilled tongue worked up and down his entire length, sucking hungrily.  
"Oh Stark! Harder Oh!!!!!"  
Stark complied by setting the pace of his pumps faster, sucking harder, even applying teeth now and then. It's been so long since he last had a chance to just relax and enjoy like this! Just heavenly! He was already on edge, could feel the orgasm building inside him, ready to explode like a volcano and Stark, cupping his ass LIKE THAT wasn't helping at all!   
His coherent thoughts were escaping his mind, the world narrowing down to just him and Stark and the raw pleasure flowing endlessly between them. And all it took was a last hard suction and Loki was coming inside Stark's mouth. And Stark swallowed his seed eagerly, eyes closed in satisfaction. Yes heavenly! 

....................................................  
"Loki?"  
"Yes? "  
"Call me Tony."  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes Tony."

~~~~fin~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
